A Random GetTogether
by ani-olic
Summary: On one of Soubi's everlasting quests to prove his love to Ritsuka, he picks him up from school and they magically end up at his apartment. What ensues is not really thought out yet but I promise you this: THERE. WILL. BE. SEEEEEEEEX.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO

HELLO! Long time eh?

-do not own loveless, only worship it-

SOUBI'S POV

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello Ritsuka," Soubi purred into his black Razor. Lately, Ritsuka has been getting into the habit of calling him right after the last bell at school. Soubi can just picture Ritsuka in his too big striped shirt and blue jeans (_handy downs from Seimei_), shuffling from converse to converse while trying to type in the numbers into his silver Motorola.

_He probably scans the school's perimeter and nearby houses' bushes to make sure I'm not hidden, watching him._

Soubi can hear Yuiko's high pitched voice chatting a mile a minute clearly through the small device. Ritsuka was, as usual, ignoring her.

"Soubi." Even though he tried to hide it by dramatically sighing in annoyance, Soubi knew he was out of breath.

_Probably trying to escape Yuiko, _he thought.

"Is school finished for the day?" Soubi asked mildly.

"Yes."

Before he continued, Soubi did a quick scan of his apartment. It looked pretty much spotless. Clean wooden floors, made up bed with light green sheets, clear kitchen. He stood up with cell-in-hand and wandered toward his full length mirror, located conveniently next to his modest closet of clothes. His ruffled light blonde hair fell carelessly over his wide strong shoulders, barely covered by an old grey ripped off-the-shoulder shirt with a Snoopy picture on the front. This led down to raggedy faded blue jeans with holes on the knees that pooled around his slim ankles.

"I'm coming to pick you up now."

"O-okay."

_No arguing? How strange but I don't mind._

Walking over to his marble counter, Soubi picked up the keys, looked at his little toes, and decided to put some shoes on. As he sat himself onto the foot of his bed, he decided on black high tops with pink ribbons used as shoelaces. Soubi lifted himself up with one graceful shove and was out to collect his kid.

Hope you liked. Yes I kno the chapt. seems short.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO

HELLO

Let's see how long I can keep this up!

-do not own loveless, worship it-

RITSUKA'S POV

"…andsoIsaidtoChika-chanWhaaaat?Becausewecouldn'tBELIEVEIT!ImeanRitsuka-kun haveyouEVERheardofTHAT?Isn'titWEIRDandGROSS?HELLORITSUKA-KUUUUN!ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Uh huh."

"Then what did I say?" Yuiko asked, pouting her glittery lips which had just been applied Smuckers Strawberry Swirl. Just in case, she had thought. In case this would be the day that Ritsuka and her finally….

"You were talking about some guys." Ritsuka said, not even pretending to care. _Where's Soubi? I called him like an hour ago. Usually his response time to my calls is about a minute and 46 seconds at the max. Christ, I hope SOMEONE saves me from this mini woman and her everlasting mouth of crap._

"My neighbor, Chika-chan, saw these two guys making out behind some club called "Feathers," Yuiko said, "She said they were practically rubbing each other with their.. their…..um…thingies." She blushed a light rose over her pale cheeks.

_A normal kid would have thought she looked particularly cute like that. The pink pigtails she was sporting helped._

Ritsuka glanced down quickly at both sides of the street. The wind was gently ruffling his clothes while shoving his troublesome bangs into his eyes even more. The vast school area was still crowded with teens talking away their troubles, embarrassments, and social collisions of the day with their friends who were equally excited to hear them. Ritsuka looked back at Yuiko's face as she continued to explain what the "thingies" that her friend explained was now doing at this stage in the story.

_I think Yuiko looks like a tomato when she does that. Soubi would probably think the same thing but wouldn't say it aloud. Soubi….Where are you…_

Out of nowhere hot pink finger nails dug into his skin like a hawk to its prey. Pulling him towards her until he was against her side and nearly smothering her left C cup, Yuiko squinted down the street. Her face as lost its blush, turning into a tight fist (if that was even possible with Yuiko). Then, Ritsuka saw it too.

_My arm hurts. Hell, all I see is a slim line walking. _

The line came closer at a relaxed pace, whistling some tune from the new Amuro Namie CD. The same CD that came out a couple of days ago and Ritsuka practically sprinted to buy for Soubi since that was his favorite singer. Ritsuka has listened to every song at least 500 times thanks to him. The line was only a couple of yards away when it turned into a man. A man with soft gold hair flowing in the horrible wind, his pink shoe laces uncaringly on display for all to see. His shitty snoopy shirt was quite a nice touch.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka almost killed Yuiko in the process of disentangling himself from her death like grasp. The intense feeling of seeing Soubi spread through his body at an alarming pace, starting at his throbbing head and lowering until it reached his groin.

" Ritsukaaaaaaa," Yuiko whined, "I still haven't finished! Not even close!"

"Yeah, ok, bye Yuiko! See you tomorrow!" Ritsuka escaped but slowed to a trot when he got closer.

-PLz review!!

Thankyou.


End file.
